Castigo de verano
by wiintersleep
Summary: Por un descuido en clase de Pociones  y sin ser culpa suya , Harry se ve obligado a cumplir un castigo durante el verano. Sin embargo... no lo hará solo.
1. Capítulo 1 Pelos de lagarto

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni el universo de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de J., y hago esto sólo por y para la diversión.

Antes de empezar, anuncio que este fic (y los demás de la saga, sí, será una saga, me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a esto... ¬¬) van dedicados a **Riku** y a **Lapry**, quienes me introdujeron al fantástico mundo del Drarry y sus derivados ^^

Espero que no me salgan demasiado sosos o aburridos... que llega un punto en el que siempre me suele pasar T T _*sniff_

En fin... ¡empecemos!

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Capítulo 1. Pelos de lagarto.**

Draco suspiró aburrido, procurando que nadie se diera cuenta. Era la última clase del año y al día siguiente empezaba el verano. Consultó otra vez la hora, todavía quedaban 20 minutos. Teniendo en cuenta que la clase de Pociones siempre lograba motivarlo, esa tarde se le estaba haciendo eternamente insoportable. Para combatir su aburrimiento, mientras pretendía atender a Snape, observó a Potter fastidiando su poción. Se rascaba la cabeza desconcertado y miraba aquel color azul burbujeante. Draco rió por lo bajo y, haciendo como que tomaba apuntes, escribió algo en un papel, que conjuró disimulando perfectamente.

A los cinco segundos, Potter ya estaba leyendo en su propio cuaderno unas palabras que habían aparecido de la nada. Frunció el ceño mirando a un lado y a otro, hasta que se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a él. Draco le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa desafiante, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo para corresponderle, ya que en ese momento Snape se adelantó hacia él indignado por su trabajo mal hecho. Draco adivinó que a Potter no le había dado tiempo para pensar en si alguien le estaba ayudando, haciendo una jugarreta o si aquel ingrediente llevaba desde el principio apuntado allí y él se había olvidado de añadirlo. No pudo creer lo estúpido que llegaba a ser el Gryffindor cuando lo vio echar pelo de lagarto en su poción antes de que Snape llegara a su mesa. Y, antes de que ningún Hufflepuf pudiera decir: 'caramelo de limón', del caldero salió una pequeña explosión seguida de un humo azul que rodeó al profesor y al mismo Harry.

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó Snape- ¡Todo el mundo fuera de clase! Todos menos usted, señor Potter…

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces, de todas formas nadie estaba prestando atención a la última clase del año. Además, aquel humo azul no inspiraba a nadie demasiada confianza. Antes de que Draco cerrara la puerta de la mazmorra, vio con satisfacción la ira de Snape a punto de caer sobre Potter, quien lo miraba a él con cara de haber comprendido de dónde había salido el último ingrediente apuntado en su cuaderno.

Mientras se dirigían a la sala común, Pansy se reía de la estupidez del Gryffindor, y el resto de Slytherins la seguían a coro. Incluso Draco esbozó una ligera sonrisa después de decir la contraseña que les dejaba entrar. En ese momento, una lechuza negra voló hacia él y dejó caer una carta sobre sus manos. Se sentó en un sillón alejado del resto de los de su casa y abrió el sobre. Por el sello ya había deducido que era de su familia.

-Oh, vaya –murmuró antes de tirar la carta al fuego, con un ligero desprecio.

Pansy se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó alegremente, pero con cautela.

-Nah… mis padres cumplen los 25 años de casados y se van todo el verano de viaje, a recorrer mundo.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-Me quedaré en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó ella ligeramente sorprendida.

-Aquí estaré tranquilo, ya me he quedado otros veranos en la mansión o en otras casas de la familia y no ha salido bien.

Pansy pensó que seguramente Draco tenía razón. Los elfos domésticos y los del servicio muchas veces resultaban ser un fastidio, por no hablar de todos los visitantes que los Malfoy recibían al día por su poder y sus numerosos contactos. No era de extrañar que Draco quisiera pasar un verano tranquilo.

-Me voy a esquiar a Alaska. Sabes que si quieres puedes venir.

Antes de responderle, se giró hacia una ventana. Le había parecido ver algo, ¿o sólo era su imaginación? Avanzó lentamente y se asomó para contemplar el campo de Quidditch.

-Gracias Pansy, pero creo que me quedaré –respondió finalmente, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Después, se alejó de su amiga con intención de irse de allí.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó ella por simple curiosidad.

-A volar un rato.

Cuando Draco Malfoy salió de la sala común, Pansy se asomó a la ventana. En el campo de Quidditch sólo había volando una persona, y no se equivocaría si juraba que se trataba de Harry Potter. Riendo maliciosamente, cerró las cortinas con disimulo y se dirigió hacia el grupo de Slytherin que había sentado en los sillones, dispuesta a criticar a más Gryffindors de los que había en Hogwarts.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A:**

_**¡He vuelto! Con energías renovadas y buenas noticias~ Primeramente, todo este tiempo de ausencia fue porque tenía que estudiar para mis exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad (los cuales aprobé, todo hay que decirlo xD). Luego, todo este mes de Julio he estado ocupada preparando ciertas cosas y no he podido escribir mucho...**_

_**También soy consciente de que tengo 1, 2... ¡3! fics por terminar. Y que tal vez haya sido un suicidio empezar uno nuevo, pero ya lo tengo prácticamente terminado, el teclado del ordenador ha ido como la seda estos dos últimos días. De vez en cuando la musa me visita xD**_

_**Como he dicho antes, este sólo es el primer fic de una Saga (me hace ilusión llamarlo así xDD), que ocurrirá durante el verano, y en la que no sólo aparecerá el Drarry... De todas formas, se pueden leer todos los fics por separado y sin ningún problema, ya que cada uno tiene su propio sentido y no pasa nada que se quede uno por leer. Habrá alusiones, pero nada importante, no quiero obligar a nadie a leer todas mis paranoicas historias xD Como también he dicho antes, me salga como me salga, toda la Saga irá dedicada a Riku y Lapry, para que vean que en verano también me acuerdo de ellas **_

_**Pues nada, aquí tenemos a un Draco demasiado... fastidioso (por no decir otra palabra xD), al que le encanta meterse con Harry. Esta vez he decidido hacer los personajes un poco diferentes a los otros fics... en los otros Draco era el 'vergonzoso' y 'brusco', pues esta vez le toca a Harry, a ver qué tal sale. De vez en cuando me gusta cambiarles los roles de personalidad xD**_

_**En fin, no desvelo nada más... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Matta-nee ^^**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Castillos de arena

**Capítulo 2. Castillos de arena.**

Harry suspiró cansado. Estaba acabado, y todo por culpa de Draco Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que había sido él quien había estropeado su poción dándole aquel ingrediente que no servía para nada más que para haberse ganado un castigo de Snape.

Cuando terminó de limpiar el último aro del campo de Quidditch, descendió y bajó de la escoba, limpiándose el sudor. Al levantar la vista, vio al culpable de todas sus desgracias frente a él. Frunció el ceño cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca como para que lo viera y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse del Slytherin.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Potter? –rió Malfoy desde lo lejos. Pero Harry no le siguió el juego, y caminó hacia el castillo- No me ignores, Potter –gritó cada vez más alto antes de comprobar que no había nadie más por los alrededores-. Potter, Potter, ¡Potter!

Harry apretó los dientes y siguió andando todavía más deprisa, pero Draco fue más rápido y le alcanzó.

-¡Ha! ¡Te tengo! –exclamó agarrándole del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –respondió Harry enfadado.

Tras un último vistazo a uno y otro lado y después de comprobar que la zona seguía vacía, Draco empujó al Gryffindor hacia un hueco de la pared y se acercó a el hasta sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

-¿Pensabas ignorarme para siempre, Harry? –preguntó el Slytherin con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de besarle con urgencia.

Él se resistió cuanto pudo, hasta que Draco se apretó más contra él logrando que perdiera toda su fuerza. El Slytherin abrió los ojos para verlo. Harry estaba totalmente sonrojado y le temblaban las manos. Era el efecto que solía causarle, pensó con suficiencia. Cerrando de nuevo los ojos, suavizó el agarre y la presión sobre sus labios, dejando total libertad al Gryffindor para poder escapar si quería, pero no lo hizo. Draco se separó lentamente de él y se pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios lentamente, mientras seguía sonriendo con superioridad, pero Harry se apartó con brusquedad.

¿No había causado ningún efecto en él o qué? Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico que estaba frente a él.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Potter?

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me diste aquel ingrediente falso? ¿Tanto te divierte humillarme delante de toda la clase y que Snape me mande a limpiar los malditos aros del campo? –casi gritó señalando el terreno de Quidditch.

En lugar de responder, Draco se encogió de hombros con una expresión divertida.

-¡Merlin, Malfoy! Eres tan odioso… y yo que pensé que habías cambiado después de… -Harry calló y desvió la mirada.

-¿Después de…?

-Déjalo –murmuró avergonzado.

-En realidad me gustaría saberlo.

Harry apartó de un empujón a Draco y entró en el castillo, sin girarse hacia atrás ni una vez. El Slytherin frunció el ceño, confundido, ¿qué pasaba con él? Lo siguió en seguida, últimamente tenía la sensación de que Potter era de los que montaban un castillo de un grano de arena.

-Hey, espera.

-No quiero verte, vete.

Maldición, era demasiado rápido. Ya habían llegado casi al piso de la Sala Común de Potter. Aunque no tenía tanto miedo de que alguien los descubriera, sabía de primera mano que nadie de Gryffindor (excepto Harry, claro), se quedaba en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano de ese año, él mismo se lo había dicho hacía unos días. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró a la Sala Común detrás de él sin librarse de las agradables palabras envenenadas de la Dama Gorda. Draco se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones y suspiró, dispuesto a averiguar lo que fuera que estaba pasando en la dramática cabeza del chico-que-vivió-pero-al-que-pensaba-asesinar-un-día-de-estos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó fastidiado.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Cuando se giró para saber lo que hacía el Gryffindor, lo vio mirando por la ventana hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-¿No estás incómodo por estar aquí? –preguntó Harry, cambiando el tema.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy… Ninguna serpiente en su sano juicio disfrutaría estando en la guarida de un león.

Harry dejó caer la cortina, pero no se movió de allí.

-Entonces no sé por qué has venido. No entiendo por qué me buscaste aquel día después del partido de Quidditch, ni por qué me besaste en los vestuarios, ni por qué me hiciste… eso –murmuró totalmente rojo. Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida ante lo adorable que le estaba resultando Potter en esos momentos. Harry lo miró enfadado-. ¿No te cansas de reírte de mí? ¡Si tanto me odias puedes largarte con Parkinson a esquiar a Alaska o a Madagascar…! ¡Pero deja de tratarme así…! Deja de confundirme…

-Estás enfadado por lo de Pociones, ¿verdad? –respondió Draco con calma.

-No, en realidad… estoy enfadado conmigo. Por saber que desde un principio sólo me utilizaste, y aún así no poder echártelo en cara… porque, al no decirte que no, soy igual de culpable.

El Slytherin chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del sillón. Era tan Gryffindor…

-Potter –le susurró al oído-, sabes que en Madagascar no hay nieve, ¿verdad?

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Draco: lo tumbaría en el suelo y le haría de todo hasta que no pudiera ni levantarse a la mañana siguiente. No era la primera vez que ocurría.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se recostó en un sofá, cerrando los ojos.

-No tengo ganas de volver a las Mazmorras. Despiértame dentro de un rato.

-¿… Eh?

El Gryffindor permaneció totalmente descolocado. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Por cierto, Potter.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Deberías de quitarte esa maldita costumbre tuya de escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de los demás. ¿O me dirás que pasabas por allí con la escoba? –dijo arrastrando las palabras con su característico sarcasmo.

Harry enrojeció de nuevo. ¡Le había descubierto husmeando en su conversación con Pansy Parkinson! No, se había descubierto él mismo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Malfoy –respondió alejándose rápidamente.

-Sabes… lo de Pociones sólo era una broma.

Se paró en medio de su camino y lo observó durante un momento. Luego subió a su dormitorio. Se tiró en la cama mientras suspiraba, pensando en lo que Draco le había dicho antes de que se fuera de la Sala Común. ¿Era una forma de disculparse?

Dio varias vueltas en la cama y, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a dormirse hiciera lo que hiciera, se cubrió con su sábana y volvió a bajar. Odió a Draco en ese momento, ¿cómo podía dormirse tan fácilmente después de aquello, ¡y en su Sala Común! Parecía que de pronto hacía algo de aire, el tiempo estaba loco con el cambio de estación. Maldijo entre susurros mientras se acercaba a él y le tapaba con la sábana con cuidado para que no se despertara. Se arrodilló frente al sofá y suspiró cansado, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía miedo, pero no era tan estúpido como para negarse a sí mismo que se estaba enamorando de aquel tirano. Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de ocultarle esos sentimientos, para que no pudiera pisotearlos todavía más.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A:**

_**¡Hola! Como podéis ver, he actualizado pronto. Eso es porque ya tengo la historia acabada xD**_

_**¿Cómo habéis visto este capítulo? Aish, a mí Harry me está pareciendo adorable (aunque aún lo es más en el siguiente cap.), y Draco un [···] que se mete con él para divertirse xDD ¡qué monos!**_

_**La historia sigue dedicada a Riku y Lapry, como no~ A ver lo que les parece xD**_

_**A todos lo demás que la habéis leído y comentado, y también a todos los que me habéis puesto en alertas a mí o a mis historias, muchas gracias *yay!* ^^ O incluso aunque no lo hayáis hecho, me alegro de que la gente lea lo que escribo. Aunque sigo pensando que la historia en sí me ha quedado un poco sosa, pero como realmente me apetecía hacer una así, pues mira, es lo que hay xD Es que últimamente no me apetecen dramatismos ni complicaciones, por lo que un fic sencillo es lo mejor por ahora :)**_

**_En respuesta a los reviews:_**

**_· Sthefynice, muchas gracias *_* sólo queda un capítulo, así que pronto sabrás lo que ocurrirá ^^_**

**_· Anita1997, nop, el castigo de Harry no es quedarse en Hogwarts. He hecho que se quede todo el verano, pero el castigo (como se ve en este capi xD) es limpiar el campo de Quidditch cada vez que esté sucio ^^u_**

**_Y nada, dentro de poco nos vemos en el capítulo 3, que será el último de este fic._**

**_Matta-nee ^^_**


	3. Capítulo 3 Ranas de chocolate

**Capítulo 3. Ranas de chocolate.**

Harry despertó en su cama a la mañana siguiente. ¿En su cama? Se rascó la cabeza extrañado, no se acordaba de haberse dormido en su habitación… es más, estaba convencido de que recordaba haberse arrodillado frente al sillón en el que estaba Draco y… espera, ¿dónde estaba Draco? Se levantó deprisa y corriendo y bajó las escaleras, pero el Slytherin ya no estaba allí. Bostezó, quitándole importancia al asunto, y se vistió con ropa vieja, ya que tenía que seguir cumpliendo el castigo de Snape.

Cuando salió del castillo y llegó al campo de Quidditch, se encontró con que Malfoy también estaba allí, tumbado sobre el césped y mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry sorprendido mientras se subía a la escoba y cogía el trapo y el cubo de agua.

El Slytherin lo miró y sonrió. Pero había algo extraño… esa sonrisa no era como las demás que le había dedicado, no había malicia. Parecía hasta tierna. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Debo estar aún medio dormido –murmuró.

-He venido a ayudarte con esto.

-Vale… Ahora estoy seguro de que sigo dormido.

Draco le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

-No seas estúpido. Vamos.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente confuso. ¿Desde cuándo Draco era tan amable? Ah, ahora lo entendía, se trataba de otra de sus bromas. Mientras estaba embobado sin decir nada, el Slytherin le quitó de las manos el trapo y el cubo y ascendió hasta el aro de en medio. Despertando de su trance, Harry le siguió cogiendo otros utensilios de limpieza.

-Creí que serías tú el que me ibas a despertar esta mañana –dijo sin inmutarse.

Eso significaba… ¿qué lo había llevado él hasta su cama?

Harry lo observó de reojo todo el tiempo y, a veces, se encontraba con la mirada grisácea del otro chico, lo que lo hacía volver a la limpieza inmediatamente, hasta que no aguantaba más la tentación y volvía a mirarlo. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que terminaron todo el trabajo.

-Pues esto ya está –exclamó Draco estirándose encima de su escoba.

-Ten cuidado, a ver si te caes.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Sí lo has dicho.

-¡No!

-Entonces, ¿no te importaría si me cayera desde esta altura?

-Moriría de pena… -dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

-Deja la ironía para las serpientes.

-¡Tírate de la escoba!

-De acuerdo.

Y, nada más decirlo, Draco se dejó caer al suelo mientras su escoba permanecía en el aire. Harry abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras él. La altura era lo suficientemente alta para matarlo, pero le había costado reaccionar y sólo esperaba que Draco no llegara al suelo antes que él. Lo cogió de la mano a dos metros del suelo y tiró de él, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó también de la escoba. Tragando saliva, intentó alcanzarla con la mano, pero se le resbaló entre los dedos.

-¡Mierda! –oyó un grito en su oído mientras el Slytherin lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Cuando se giró hacia abajo ya estaban en el suelo, rodando bruscamente. No le había dado tiempo ni a colocarse en una posición segura. Haciendo presión con el pie sobre el césped, detuvo el movimiento y se separó de Draco, respirando todavía ligeramente asustado.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? –gritó enfadado.

-Creí oír que me tirara de la escoba… -respondió el otro con total calma mientras se palpaba la cabeza.

Harry lo cogió de la túnica, totalmente dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo, pero algo lo detuvo. Cogió la mano que Draco tenía en la cabeza y la miró. Sangre. Sintió como se ponía pálido en segundos.

-¿Potter?

Harry tragó saliva y, con suavidad, pasó los dedos por el pelo rubio, asegurándose de que no era una ilusión suya o una herida en la mano.

-¡Estás herido!

-¡Ah, suéltame! Claro que estoy herido, he parado el golpe con mi espalda. No es nada, no me duele.

Pero el Gryffindor no reaccionaba a lo que le estaba diciendo, seguía sujetándolo con fuerza, mientras lo levantaba de golpe y caminaba deprisa hacia el castillo. Draco dio un traspié y estuvo a punto de caer si Harry no le hubiera cogido a tiempo.

-¿Estás mareado? –preguntó tocándole la frente.

-¡¿Eres tan estúpido? ¡Si me levantas de golpe por supuesto que me mareo!

-Lo… lo siento.

-Está bien, déjalo. Sé andar solo, vuelve a la Sala Común.

-Te acompaño.

-¿A las Mazmorras?

-A la enfermería.

-No es necesario, ya te he dicho que no me duele.

-¡Ese no es el problema! Puede haber una lesión interna y…

-Ah… Entonces, ¿estás preocupado ahora?

Harry dio un respingo al oír la pregunta. Lo miró durante unos segundos y, finalmente, bajó la mirada.

-Sí… -murmuró avergonzado.

-He… lo sabía.

Haciendo un puchero, tiró de él de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo. Draco notó como la mano que sujetaba su muñeca seguía temblando, y se dejó llevar.

Harry Potter entró a la Enfermería con varios paquetes de ranas de chocolate. Se sentó en la cama que ocupaba Draco y se los dio, sabía que odiaba la comida de la señora Pomfrey. El Slytherin abrió el primer paquete y se la comió. Después, le tiró unos cuantos sobre las piernas.

-No quiero tantas, haz lo que quieras con ellas.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que otra forma de decir aquello era: "Puedes comerte estas, Potter". Asintió y abrió otro de los paquetes.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando coleccionábamos los cromos? –preguntó el Gryffindor metiéndose la rana entera en la boca.

-Sí. Siempre me salían mis favoritos.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué suerte! –dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

Draco rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. Luego, apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano y miró a Harry de una manera demasiado seductora, en opinión del Gryffindor. Él se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

-Ah… de verdad esperaba que fueras más rápido con la escoba. Un poco más y me mato.

-¿Para qué te tiras, entonces?

-Resbalé –mintió descaradamente, causando que Harry le ignorara-. ¿Potter?

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin mirarlo, abriendo otro paquete de ranas.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo ahora que sabes que no me pasará nada?

-¿Cómo? –exclamó mirándolo de pronto, enrojeciendo.

-No, no, no. No te hagas el tonto, que esta vez no me lo trago ni aunque seas un Gryffindor.

-¡Cá… cállate! No… te burles de mí.

-¿Burlarme?

-¡Sí! –Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, no quería que lo viera en una situación tan embarazosa-. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Que yo… te…

-¿Qué me querías?

Un silencio inundó la Enfermería, hasta que Draco suspiró inclinándose hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Harry tragó saliva, preparándose para lo que vendría.

-Eres demasiado... Tú mismo te declaraste ayer en la Sala Común.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

-O sea, que no te diste ni cuenta. Qué tonto.

-No… no recuerdo haber dicho 'Te quiero'… o algo así.

-Es que no hizo falta –le susurró acercándose hasta quedar a medio palmo de distancia.

Harry se sobresaltó y saltó hacia un lado, pegándose contra el cristal de la ventana de frente.

-¿Intentas hacerte daño para quedarte en la Enfermería también? –preguntó Malfoy maliciosamente.

-Ahrg… deja de decir esas cosas –exclamó frotándose donde se había golpeado.

Draco le apartó el brazo de un manotazo y, de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir algo, lo atrajo hacia él y acarició con la yema de los dedos la zona herida, igual que había hecho el Gryffindor antes con él.

-Mi diagnóstico -le dijo con calma- es que le va a salir un gran chichón justo aquí, señor Potter, para hacer compañía a su cicatriz.

Harry tragó saliva, no se esperaba tenerlo tan cerca de pronto. Adivinando sus pensamientos, Draco lo sujetó suavemente antes de acercarse despacio a él y darle un beso que duró apenas tres segundos.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio en la Enfermería. Draco ladeó la cabeza para intentar mirarlo, pero sólo pudo verlo bajando la mirada y totalmente rojo. Sonrió y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Harry.

-Tampoco es tan grave.

-Idiota…

-Mira esto –dijo Draco mostrándole el cromo que le había salido en una de las ranas.

Harry se lo quitó de la mano para verlo mejor. ¿Era… él? Siguió callado. No era tan tonto, sabía lo que significaban las palabras de Draco, y también sus acciones. Le había dicho sin decirlo que no quería hacerle daño, y eso era suficiente para él por ahora. Al menos la mayoría de sus preocupaciones se habían ido y ya no se sentía tan miserable ni con miedo. Sonrió sin que el Slytherin se diera cuenta y miró hacia la ventana. Hacía calor.

-Harry…

-Dime.

-Hoy empieza el verano.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**N/A.:**

_**¡Hola! Ya acabó :( me da pena que tenga sólo 3 capítulos, y que me haya quedado tan sosito, pero ya dije que era como tenía pensado hacerlo desde el principio, y me gusta como me ha quedado, en realidad ^^' así que no sé de qué me quejo.**_

_**De nuevo, el fic sigue dedicado a Riku y a Lapry, ya me dirán lo que opinan cuando tengan tiempo de entrar, a ver qué les parece xDD**_

_**En cuanto a la gente que quiere saber cuáles serán los fics que pertenecen a esta mini-saga, les diré que todos ellos tendrán la palabra 'verano' en el título. Porque estamos en verano, y porque todo ocurre en esos tres meses ^-^ Así es más fácil agruparlos, también.**_

_**Pretendía subir antes el capítulo, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, papeleo que conseguir y que entregar, las penurias por la búsqueda de piso en Valencia... ¡pero ya lo tengo todo! ^^ Soy una universitaria feliz.**_

_**A la gente que me ha comentado y me ha seguido agregando a FF, ¡muchísimas gracias otra vez! Realmente, no me esperaba que me agregara tanta gente ò.ó esto ha sido un shock para mí, pero un shock de los buenos xD así que estoy contenta.**_

_**· Sthefynice , lo siento T T , no quiero alargarla más, porque el conjunto de fics será de historias cortitas... siento que este capítulo tampoco haya sido muy largo... arg, en estas ocasiones me siento una mala 'escritora' x'(**_

_**· Winter Rain 3 y Azumi Hiwatari, si os digo la verdad, yo tampoco me imaginaba nunca a Draco en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ¡por eso creé la situación! xDDD**_

_**· Lenay-chan , sí, soy consciente de que la gente se queda esperando las escenas lemon... pero me da tanta vergüenza escribirlas T T lo he intentado en otros de mis fics (el de Death Note y el de JJRomantica) y me han salido muy raras T T lo siento... pero intentaré escribir alguna en los otros fics... lo prometo xD**_

_**A los otros comentarios... no sé qué responder, así que perdonad mi poca originalidad y gracias de corazón a todo el mundo xD**_

_**Matta-nee ^^**_


End file.
